This invention relates, in general, to system monitors and controllers and, more particularly, to a computer system monitor and controller which, in response to certain command input signals and sensor inputs, shuts off power to a computer system either immediately or after the computer's operating system has accomplished a controlled shutdown procedure.
There are currently available various hardware failure detectors and annunciators as well as environmental sensors and computer operating system controlled shutdown procedures. However, there is no single system which combines inputs from all of these sources with operator commands in order to provide a computer system monitor and controller which provides for an automatic orderly shutdown of a computer operating system followed by a controlled hardware system shutdown or in certain cases an immediate hardware system shutdown when required.